Spoiled
by Memorias de un secreto
Summary: Lo que tanto atraía al mayordomo era que el Conde, como todo niño de su edad, disfrutaba jugando al ajedrez... la única diferencia era que él usaba personas y no piezas.


Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de Toboso Yana y yo lo utilizo sin fines de lucro para el entretenimiento.

Notas de la autora: Hola. Spoiled es la secuela de Rotten, aunque no es necesario haber leído el primero les podría ayudar a comprender algunas de las reacciones que aquí se plantean.

Kissus,

c.

**Spoiled**

Por: chibiichigo

Una piel nívea, casi de porcelana que no dejaba espacio a expresiones. Una actitud adulta a una corta edad. Una propiedad en sus palabras y en sus acciones que pocas personas alguna vez soñarían con alcanzar. Un ingenio implacable destinado a terminar con la suciedad del bajo mundo… Pero sobretodo, una andrógina belleza que pocas personas alguna vez lograrían poseer, que se mostraba a juego con una triste mirada que cautivaba a los que lo rodeaban.

Todo lo que irradiaba ese chico era una arrogante soberbia de quien se sabía dueño y señor de todo lo que tocaba, incluso de las personas que no fungían como nada más que piezas en ese tablero de ajedrez en el cual él se erguía como el rey.

Aquel niño que tras perderlo todo, lo había recuperado a base de esfuerzo y de sangre… el mismo que vivía con el único motivo de buscar venganza en contra de sus victimarios y el de servir a la reina Victoria como su más fiel seguidor: Ciel Phantomhive, el portador de la careta oscura de la nobleza y su amo, aquel a quien habría de seguir hasta la hora más oscura precedida por la muerte.

No podía negarlo, había algo en ese niño de marengos mechones que le hacían desear permanecer a su lado; todo en él le resultaba cautivador. Desde sus arrogantes modales hasta la docilidad de la que se veía víctima al darse cuenta de que no era nada más que un niño que había vivido toda clase de injurias, todo en él dejaba una estela de soledad a su paso que el mayordomo, como fiel y silencioso sirviente, no podía dejar de notar.

Sin duda alguna representaba un alma que él habría de consumir, y que para ser exactos ya le pertenecía. Embriagadora y sobria, llena de tinieblas y claroscuros… el alma de un desahuciado era lo que él veía cada vez que posaba sus orbes grana sobre el zafiro de su amo.

-Joven amo, es momento de levantarse- habló con su serena voz al oído del que yacía sobre la cama. El aludido simplemente se cubrió más con las sábanas de seda y bisbisó algo ininteligible para el de traje de pingüino. Todo apuntaba, según lo veía Sebastian, a que el Conde estaba de mal humor.

-Su desayuno- inició haciendo caso omiso a la evidente falta de atención del Phantomhive- es lonja de salmón en salsa de menta, biscochos de chocolate y té Chai.

-Cállate- le ordenó el más pequeño mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado en la cama y tomaba con rudeza el periódico que le era brindado por su sirviente.

-¿Acaso el joven amo no durmió bien?- preguntó Sebastian con una sonrisa amable que parecía nunca dejar su rostro en presencia de Ciel, para de pronto aventurarse con una aseveración - o podría ser que le siga dolien…

-Dije que te callaras- el menor dio un sorbo a su té para decir con un poco de altivez, aunque un leve sonrojo se dejó ver por sus mejillas- ¿o es que has olvidado cómo seguir órdenes? Ahora déjame solo, ya te llamaré después.

-Como usted ordene, joven amo- y con gráciles movimientos salió de la habitación al tiempo que una siniestra sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro, sabedor de haber sido él el causante del humor de su contratante. Había roto, con un consentimiento impactante, algunos de los principios de los mayordomos sacando de ese modo su lado demoniaco a relucir hacía ya un par de noches. Se había adueñado de la castidad del niño que exhibía la prueba de su pecado en el ojo derecho y así, había impregnado un poco de su esencia el cuerpo portador de su comida.

No le sorprendía, por tanto, que Ciel estuviera de tan pocas pulgas…Es más, una parte de él se carcajeaba ufano en su fuero interno cada vez que le miraba al zafiro que tenía por ojo. Su joven amo, una persona que claramente le pertenecía a él y no al revés, por mucho que se esforzaran para seguir el juego Amo-Mayordomo le había proporcionado una diversión que hacía mucho no experimentaba y que había roto la pasmosa monotonía que regía la vida en la mansión.

-Sebastian, tráeme un postre- pidió con frivolidad el Phantomhive, mientras miraba unos papeles en su estudio sin particular interés y apilaba a un lado varias cartas que no tenía tiempo ni ánimos para leer. Parecía estar totalmente abstraído en un mar de cavilaciones que no quería compartir.

-Sí, mi Lord- acto seguido, se retiró a cumplir con los caprichos de aquel infante.

-Sebastian, lee estas cartas para mí por favor- pidió mientras degustaba el pastel de tres leches que le había llevado el mayordomo. No lo miró a la cara, no intentó entablar conversación alguna con él: todo se reducía a dar órdenes sin sentido porque no tenía ganas de hacer nada por sí mismo ese día.

-Sí, mi Lord- contestó con una cortesía excelente, mientras que una arrogante expresión por parte del Phantomhive le indicaba que había de dar comienzo a su tarea.

Así había transcurrido el día, sin que el Conde diera tregua alguna a su mayordomo y sin que él la necesitara. Era parte de un extraño juego donde el que sucumbía primero perdía frente al otro sin piedad y donde ambos jugadores se negaban rotundamente a dar su brazo a torcer. Era justo como en algún juego de baraja donde había que permanecer firme en las apuestas hasta el final. Ciel decía y Sebastian hacía, en una danza extraña que buscaba nada menos que mostrar la superioridad que sabía perdida el "perro de la reina" contra el ser más allegado a él, a quien por más que se esforzara no lograría vencer.

El más alto de la mansión sabía que después del acto que habían llevado a cabo y de que su amo se mostrara desudo tanto de cuerpo como de alma lo único que buscaba, como el rey que era en su ajedrez personal, Ciel Phantomhive, el único descendiente de la familia buscaría recuperar ese precario control que parecía ejercer sobre su propia cordura.

Pero ya no parecía más el adulto que piensa las cosas y calcula con exactitud todas sus acciones. No, era el niño solitario y que se sentía perdido el que en ese momento buscaba algo de solidez en su vida a base de extenuar – sin conseguirlo – a aquel por quien sentía dependencia. Y eso, de alguna extraña manera, hacía que el demonio que era Sebastian se mostrara verdaderamente complacido. Le encantaba esa soberbia, esa arrogancia y esa férrea necesidad del Conde por estar a su lado.

Cuando la noche llegó todo parecía por fin haber traído la calma dentro del agitado mundo de fingida seguridad del amo de la casa. Parecía callado y lleno de dudas, tan inseguro como pocas veces le había visto el mayordomo… tan niño. Ésa era, comenzó a maquinar para sus adentros, el motivo por el que la gente podía quedar prendada de un niño como el Conde, que se cree dueño y señor del planeta mismo: Conjuntaba con una perfección indudable la fuerza con la fragilidad, la madurez con el infantilismo, el dolor con el regocijo, la belleza juvenil de una cara de porcelana con lo marchito de un alma llena de rencor y de odio.

El tan afamado "perro guardián de la Reina Victoria" y el controlador del lado oscuro de la nobleza británica era el perfecto retrato de aquel que busca la vida de la muerte y la muerte de la vida.

Le gustaba porque todo en él era una ironía.

-Sebastian, quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma- pidió soñoliento el de menor estatura mientras se acurrucaba en la cama y se cubría con las sábanas de seda.

-Sí, mi Lord- contestó con una sardónica sonrisa el aludido recordando en ese breve instante que, dentro de toda esa ironía, el del parche no dejaba de ser otro niño consentido que jugaba, como lo propio a su edad, al ajedrez… sólo que él utilizaba personas y no piezas.

Ciel Phantomhive no dejaba de ser más que un niño caprichoso, y eso era lo que más le gustaba de él; la luz y la sombra que ese niño expelía era lo más deleitable que un demonio podía esperar.

* * *

Bien, espero que haya sido de su agrado ^^ me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto de la historia.

***Spoiled: **significa consentido o malcriado.

Kissus,

c.


End file.
